The Perfect Color for You
by add22
Summary: non romance.
1. The compass rose

What does it mean to be alive?

What does it mean to have a soul?

We all ask these questions

Praying that someone will give us the answer

Yet, what if no one speaks?

Afraid to be wrong.

What if no one had fought?

Afraid to be harmed.

Sacrifice

A brown haired boy lay on the couch in the apartment. It was room was small, single bedroom with the kitchen and living room occupying the same space. The winter cold slipped in through the windowsill, trying to stay awake, the world was calm, the heavens where at peace, no longer sending its angels to earth.

But, the intensity of war is hard to forget, even for angels.

Later.

Wearing backpacks and uniforms the two boys walked to school. This conformity and restriction was a difficult aspect of this new world. Itchy collars, chilling jackets, and a constant pain in the frontal lob caused by girls, school, and boredom.

"What classes do you have today?"

"The same classes we have everyday."

_Sigh_ The auburn haired boys turned his face up to the sky gazing at the tiny crystals falling from the heavens. "Damn snow."

"Better watch where you are going."

"What? Why…"

His question was answered when the taller boy jabbed him in the hip, that is when Duo, who still had not looked to see where he was going noticed the ice and the impending fall. With the grace of a drowning swimmer, he fell onto the sidewalk.

"Graze." Heero said as he continued walking to school.

The sound of laughter filled Duo's ears as he eventually gained enough courage to open his eyes and see a legion of girls leaning over the schools gate giggling profusely. It aggravated him though that they where not even looking at him, they where all gawking at Heero who walked nonchalantly in through the gates.

The classroom was set up like any other classroom. Boys and girls sitting facing the teacher as he lectures about cell biology.

Duo was in the back row, sleeping. Showing little or no interest in this low division science. To say the least, he showed very little interest in anything at school other then his own personal study of sleep apnea.

Computer science wasn't bad though. Go to class and learn to type, or design a webpage. Or look up porn. As the boys in class where always talking about. Duo thought that to be kinda boring, he had seen plenty of naked people.

Heero always aced that class, finishing his work in record time. If he found that he had completed the assignment in that class he would lean back in his chair and try to relax. But today something was bothering him.

His former comrade could sense this higher then normal tension. Mr. Cool was a little on edge.

"Heero, what are you doing after school?"

"I need to check up on something that has been bothering me." Speaking softly as he looked over his shoulder at the violet eyed boy who fussed with the frame script on the raw html project.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. But you should probably come along too."

Duo tried to keep working after hearing this, but that is easier said then done.


	2. Resurrection

Chapter 2

Stepping into the small apartment he watched as Heero slipped off his shoes and left them by the door. He then looked down at his own black boots contemplating if he should remove his them.

"Don't worry about it."

"About what?" Duo asked looking up at Heero who had taken his laptop out of his backpack and had set it on the small table in the middle of the room.

"Your shoes. All those laces would take you far to long to tie back up. Anyway we are only going to be here a minute."

"Oh" He sat down on the floor, watching over Heero's shoulder as he brought up an email.

"It is from Dr.J"

"Snaps, how did you know you got mail? I thought you said that it was important when we had to go somewhere while we where at class."

"Duo, we where in the computer lab, on the Internet I check my email over then net…"

"Oh" he smacked his hand onto his forehead. "Duh."

"I didn't have time to read it there though." He said as his brazen blue eyes quickly scanned the page.

"And?"

"It sounds strange." Heero said as he read the message again.

The message was about a program on the gundam wing that Dr.J said that he required back. 'The war is over, I know that we are still keeping the gundams for a while longer, but there is a program on board Wing Zero that I require back.' A system map was sent along with the email on here to locate the system box. 'The box should be about the size of your laptop, located in the mid right side of the thoracic cavity. Look for the emblem on the box' along with the map was another .gif image of a deep red compass. 'It should be easy enough to spot.'

Duo looked at Heero. "So where you keepin it?"

Heero rolled his eyes and closed the computer, slipping it back into his backpack. "I'm getting changed first."

"What! No fair! You told me to come with, and I don't have a change of cloths, I am not leaving to going out wearing this stupid uniform."

"You will barrow some of my cloths." Duo looked up from his shirt in time to ketch a white shirt and black jacket and pants flying at him.

"meh, Beats the blue school uniform." He said looking over the clothing.

After changing they set out, the hanger where Heero was keeping Wing was almost a mile away. Not expecting to have to use it, he kept the suit at a distance, being as dangerous a machine as it is.

"So, this is the place." Looking in with violet eyes at the large garage. "How did you find this place?" they where standing underground in a pre WW2 submarine shuttle base. Making the cavern nearly five hundred years old. It was as quiet as a tomb but well lit thanks to Heero's handy work.

"Lets get to work."

While Heero worked at dismantling the Gundam, Duo tried his best to stay warm via propane space heater rubbing his hands profusely to get and stay warm.

"Aren't you about done?" the long hair boy said from the ground, looking up to see Heero on top to the machine.

"Yes." Heero said. "Found it, it was deep in there." He slipped back into the pit to unscrew the small box.

He jumped from the Gundam, placing the box on the floor in front of Duo and the propane heater. He too was feeling a little cold. "It really is a laptop." The box was a little twelve-inch by nine-inch black machine with an inlayed red compass.

"The instruction Dr. J gave us said to open it after we dismantled it, that the information would be sent to him directly as soon as we did, and then for me to mail the box back to him.

"Greedy old man, I want a laptop." Duo said, not moving from the heater's warmth.

Heero opened the machine when he did; a bright light illuminated the screen. A small bar flashed on the screen as they sat waiting for the information to finish sending.

Not even a quarter of the way though the information transfers, an error appeared on the screen.

'_Transfer error'_ was all it said Heero looked slightly perturbed. "Shit" He said as he closed the laptop. "Come on, let's go back."

"Think you can fix it?"

"I don't know for what I can tell it is an operating system that I have never seen before. I will work on it though." He said turning of the power to the room.

Room 311

Inside the hospital room the girl awoke. Her green eyes peered out her long black bangs as she sat up in the white bed. She opened her palm feeling the IV in her hand for the first time, noticing the tub in her nose, and the pain in her mind. She tried to move her legs but she was weak. She lifted her hand to her face pulling the bang from her eyes and saw her reflection in the mirror across the room. Her skin was white as a ghost's and her eyes where glassed over, her pupils finally contracting from their dilated phase the image of her self became clear. She saw her reflection then started to cry as she slipped back into the covers. The salty tears scorned her face but it felt like heaven to cry. It felt beautiful.

She lay, not responding to the nurses during their rounds. Her mind was gone to her when she slept, she did not wake to the check ups. Not on purpose, but for the simple fact that when she was a sleep she might as well have been considered brain dead. But each night, she awoke try to sit up and stand from her bed, finally on the fifth day, she stood. Still not able to feel her toes, or to move her legs, but she stood.

One night as she stood she pulled herself along her bed, standing at the foot of her bed she saw a paper attached to her bed. She picked it up. _'Name: Rose, Gender: F, Age: 16, admitted 194.'_ She gasped turning back to her bed she sat down and looked at the paper on her lap. The words did not make much sense but she knew that they meant something, especially the word that started with the shape R.

The next night she looked down at the paper again, it came to her, the word was Rose _"row-s" _She whispered hearing her voice for the first time it startled her. "Rose" she spoke it again. She smiled and looked up at her face in the mirror words where now pouring back into her consciousness at a mind paining speed. She lay back in bed her mind aching and went back to sleep. More and more words bombarding her.

That night she woke up again, having a dream for the first time, a though had come to her, that she knew where the rest of her was. A picture of it was in her eyes.

The words where there, but not the sounds, not the rhythm, or the patterns that they needed to be in. Just the picture, like a silent movie she knew where to go and knew it was calling her. She was leaving.

Rose walked out of her room. A woman was in the room far across the hall from hers, it didn't bother her as she walked down the hall. Peering into a room in a different wing of the hospital she saw a girl nearly her own age asleep in one of the beds. An older woman was asleep in the chair next to her. She looked down at the foot of the bed and saw clothing. Picking them up she pulled them on. A long blue skirt, and a white shirt, over top she pulled on a heavy vest and finally a long green jacket that she had picked up from the room down the hall. Inside the pocket she found a hat and gloves that she pulled on. At which point she was already on the bottom floor and walking out the door.

It was five am. And the security guard let her walk out the door, thinking that she may be walking out to smoke. Either way, she was outside, and gone.


	3. The Follower

Chapter 3

Duo pulled himself out of bed, it was too early way way to early. He looked over a the clock 7 am "I feel like a I didn't even sleep."

He grumbled pulling on his clothing for the day. "Another day, another hellish day at school." In front of the mirror he pulled on his hair with his brush, finally deciding it was decent he worked on braiding the large mass of chestnut brown hair. As he tied the band in his hair he looked outside. The snow lay heavy on the ground and the stark white glitter shown even brighter as the sun came out. "Stupid uniform, stupid cold, stupid school." His constant gripping seemingly cheered him up as he ran out the door. It was a twenty-minute walk to school and Heero would meet him five minutes into his walk there.

As Duo was accustomed to, it was his job to try to get Heero to smile. Heero had been very quiet and it was rear to see him showing any emotion after the declaration of peace between the earth and the colonies. Not that that was anything really very new. Duo just figured a good shot of good fun by means of snowballs would help Heero out a little.

After a few good snowball face plants via the perfect soldier Heero and Duo made it onto school grounds. Heero was smiling smugly as Duo held his frost bitten nose and forced a smile. Trying not to look as hurt as he really was.

It was fairly early and they sat in the commons looking at the black computer. "So how goes with the evil little machine?"

"I got more of the information to transfer, but it keeps freezing up on me." He said poking what can only be compared to a spacebar with his index finger. His head suddenly shot up, seeing a new face in the building. He quickly shut the computer and looked up at Duo. "Do you recognize her?" Heero said tilting his head towards the girl standing at one of the common tables. She was looking directly at them.

Duo looked over and saw her, a black haired girl in a long green jacket. Her hair was in two low tails tied at her shoulders. She was walking over to them, and sat at the table across from Heero. The downward facing corners of her lips peering up, as she looked at him her smile was strange and childish.

Looking palely at the girl, Duo stood besides her looking very confused. "Uh, hi?"

The girl looked at the violet eyes of the boy for a moment then turned back to Heero. "Give me the compass." Her eyes looked up imploringly.

"No." Heero said, pushing the box deeper into his sack. He then stood up, grabbing Duo around the wrist and walked away.

Once out of sight Duo was sure he was going to pop and exploded into questions. "Okay! What the hell? Who was that? What does she know? When Where Why?" Duo pulled at his bangs as he jumped beside Heero.

"I have no idea." Heero said, leaning against the second floor wall facing the stairs.

Duo shivered "Wow, she was scary! I thought Dorothy was scary, well she is scary, but I guess Miss. Greeneyes takes a good second place." The twinge of uneasiness he felt, causing himself to get wound up in excitement.

"I had the box put away as soon as I saw her, how did she know it had a compass?" Heero asked, more over contemplating the question to himself then to anyone else.

Duo breathed out a heavy sigh and slid down against the wall. "No idea. Binoculars maybe?"

Shacking his head, Heero looked down at his watch, the building would be filling up with students any minute. "Watch out for her today. I got a very uneasy feeling around her, like I know her."

"Well she was coming onto you like she knew you." Duo said poking his friend in the side. The eyes in Heero's head rolled up so far Duo was afraid they might fall out.

"Come on, let's go."

In class Heero sat to the far left side of the room, far from the door his hand tapping the desk, waiting for the end of the algebra class. The teacher was a foreigner from India and was very good at math. Duo loved to complain about him though, saying that he always had trouble with math, and that it didn't help that the teacher's accent was too difficult to understand. His accent didn't bother Heero in the least.

His head lay in a fog though, that girl, he knew her from somewhere, but where?

He thought back to his battles with OZ, with white fang. He could not remember seeing her, not once. It was a desperate scenario he could not be forgetting already. A part of his training was to _remember_.

He looked up, a calm, or a panic wrapped together entered him. His eyes scanned the room of students, his eyes suddenly looking off to his left. There was the girl, her face staring straight ahead at the teacher.

Heero pushed the panic from his mind; she didn't look like a threat, other then the fact that he didn't notice her in the room before now.

That is what Heero found the most interesting of his view of the girl. She was not a threat. She was small, and thin. From earlier this morning he had also assessed that she could barely walk. Her legs where so emaciated. As he looked at her now he could see her cheekbones, and the hollowness of her eyes. She was skeletal without that jacket. He was struck now with a self-doubting question. Was she really this threat he thought he was?

Besides the sharp green eyes, she was, just half of a human.

The bell rang and the people shuffled out. Leaving Heero and the girl standing in the back of the room. She didn't speak just looked up at the Japanese boy's face; the corners of her own thin lips nearly curving up.

Heero looked down at her face. It was imposable to read; much like his own.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Rose." She replied. Her hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"What, do you want?"

"The compass." Her voice was soft and could barely be heard above his thoughts.

"I don't have it." A lie, and he knew it, but did she?

Her face remained hollow, besides the slide of her smile.

Heero did not see it, he did not sense her movement until her hands where cupped over his jaw and ears. He could barely feel her cold but soft hands on his face. Her eyes shut and her face turned down to the ground. Her hands becoming colder, his own heart slowing down, and hers, her heart, he could feel it inside his chest. As if, his own was being pushed out of the way.

Then, feeling stopped.

Wwwoo…. How strange! What is this girl!? and what has she done to Heero?

Find out next episode of **_"A Perfect Color for You"_**


	4. The Map

**Chapter 4**

_The Map_

Duo sat in the last class of the day, the computer screen before him glowing, but he couldn't pay attention to the html project. _'Where is Heero?'_ he though, looking at the empty chair beside him.

Looking at the teacher who was helping a student across the room, Duo dashed for the door. "Heero!" Duo dashed from room to room searching for his friend. But he was nowhere to be found, the cafeteria, the office, and the boy's room. Duo sat in the stairwell resting from his mad dash though the school. "Maybe, he just left"

A sound. A sound had found Duo's ears. It sounded like the cockpit of a gundam. Or perhaps it was the lack of sound. He closed his eyes to concentrate on where it was coming from.

'_The roof'_

Heero stood, transfixed in the girls' palms. A cold numbness had overcome him, unable to move or think.

Suddenly a scorching hot pain erupted in his head and in his chest. He awoke to find himself falling backwards into the snow. But a warm body had grabbed him from behind, supporting him from crashing into the ground. When he finally came to he was seated on the ground, Duo holding him from collapsing into the snow. He pulled away from the deathsyth's pilot and picked his head up. The girl was seated before them. The machine was on her lap. She had it open, her hands pressed against the base as the warm white light poured from the screen.

They sat on the ground, the cold seeping into their cloths until she had closed the screen.

She turned her head and peered up at the two boys on the ground near her.

"Thank you"

"Thank you!" Duo retorted sliding away from Heero and onto his feet. "What the hell did you just do to my friend!?"

"Be quiet Duo." Heero said, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Duo sighed then turned to the girl again "At least my friend is okay." He yelled at the girl again.

Again, she did not respond. She just knelt before the computer.

They had stood there, watching and waiting for a near hour. The girls' lips turning a deep shade of blue, but she did not move. "Heero, do you think, we should get her inside?"

Just then with a crash, Duo turned around in time to see her faint forward onto the computer. Heero ran over, picking her up from the snow. "She is going to go into hypothermia if we don't get her warmed up."

Duo shook his head, "Should have though of that before now! She isn't wearing a jacket… and is wearing a stupid school uniform skirt." He bent over, pulling one of her arms over his shoulder, Heero holding her other arm over his.

"Lets get out of here."

Duo looked over the girl and then at his friend as they walked the back way to Heero's house. "Why are we taking her? Shouldn't we be admitting her to a mental hospital!" Duo said, a little pissed that they where hulling the girl that attacked his friend back to his house.

"I know this girl."

"Ya, but that doesn't mean that we have to bring her back with us!"

Heero didn't respond as they continued down the path to his home.

Inside the apartment Heero grabbed all the blankets he could find, while Duo warmed a bucket of water.

She awoke warm, wrapped tightly in blankets as she lie on the bed. A deep breath of warm air hit the bottom of her lungs. She pulled her head back into the blanket and closed her eyes. The silence didn't last long. Her sides pinched when she heard the two voices talking in the other room. The voices of two boys talking about what sounded to be something important. Pulling her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, her bare feet touching the floor mats. Walking to the other side of the room she peered out the door seeing the two boys and hearing their voices clearly. One of the voices was very very familiar. She tried to match the voice with the face. It was the boy with short hair.

"Heero?" she said as she stepped out into the room.

They stopped talking and looked over at her. Both too shocked to speak, she had only been asleep for an hour, and now she was awake.

Heero, she noticed for the first time had blue eyes, she walked up to him, her still holding her blanket close to herself. She turned and looked at the other boy, she recognized him too. He had violet eyes and long chestnut brown hair.

Turning back to Heero she smiled. "For once you saved me."

Alright, the crazy girl has woken up! And she knows your precious Heero and Duo?

Blah, what is this crazy chick thinking?

Fin out next chapter.

Ps, I like reviews


	5. Today's Travels

"For once you saved me."

"What?"

She smiled wrapping her arms around his waist she pulled herself close to him, her ear against his chest.

Inside the walls of Hero's mind he knew he was no longer altogether, he was no longer standing on solid ground and the girl holding him to her was not a girl with a crush. In fact from her touch, he could tell, she may even loathe him.

His eyes looked up from her, Duo was there, but it was as if, time was stopped, he stood perfectly still. His mouth closed and his eyes closed.

"I am Rose, I believe I have told you this before. I am the compass of the Wing."

Heero shook his head. "What does that mean?"

"Any human, no matter how strong can pilot Wing without death. You know this; you have driven the divine Wings more then any other. And as you know, any other who has tried has fallen insane when fused in its power."

"What in hell are you talking about?"

She blinked and then smiled looking up into his eyes. "The Wing was made for you, I was made for you, I was made for human protection, but my power can only be used by you." Rose could see he still didn't understand, she lifted her hands to his head, and bent hi fore head to hers. "I will show you."

Heero looked up, he was in a white room, Dr. J stood in the room, as did another man, and this man looked strangely familiar.

Heero ducked into the room to hear their conversation.

"Yes I know it does sound like science fiction, but was have been working on this technology for years. This child has the ability to with stand the chemical strain that being a pilot will entail. A few people in a billion have the ability, but, I am afraid that he may not have the ability to fully bond with the program, his brain waves unless trained to synchronized with the machines, will cause his body to collapse."

"Is there any way to ensure that the machine will stay in sync with him?"

Heero could hear Dr. J laugh "No no, but we can ensure that Heero stays in mesh with the program."

"How?"

"A syncytium know as two nuclei occupying a cell at one time, but instead two minds inhabiting the same body at one time. We have found another match to the chemical mutation that we need in one other human." Dr. J pulled up the picture on the screen it was of a small Indian girl with two small braids at the sides of her head. "She is on earth, the north west coast of the North American content." Her parents are allowing her to be studied, they say she has a disease that they can not pay the bills for, and when they heard that the government where looking for people with the proper blood traits they had their daughter looked studied, she was a match. It took five years or us to find her, but there she is."

Heero stood up to confront the man who was speaking with Dr.J but when he took a steep, the world around him flashed before his eyes. There he saw a small version of himself, his arm's folded over his chest.

"She is down the hall going though some tests right now. Rose is a very interesting child, she insists on drawing with her left hand, writing with her right. The right and left sides of her brain do not connect at all… She has autistic tendencies. She does not remember anything until the next day after she has slept. What she does remember after she sleeps though… is everything."

"Explain" demanded the people in the room.

"Benign details. She has every one of the books, manuals and drills memorized. She knows what page number and each sentence on the page word for word. And what is most amazing is that she can place the information into context. Just two days ago she drew the entire cardio vascular system, naming each vessel and then each muscle in the heart. After that, she explained to me the nervous system. Can you imagine that! She explained the nervous system to a neurologist when I miss labeled one of the nerves."

"So, she is really smart, but can she do what we need her to do?"

The doctor hesitated then looked up at the men "Yes." He sighed deeply then jumped from his seat "you can not take this child away!! She has so much potential; you can't use her for your war games. She has the ability not to translate nearly any language, she is a gift to be cherished, not used for your purposes of war."

"You yourself said that she is not the only one of her type." A tall man before him said, standing up to the doctor. "We are not loosing anything unique."

"A human life is unique." He shouted back.

---------------------------

Ya, I know, I really do think up this stuff. Sorry I have not been able to update, I have not had use of this computer for a while. I have up to chapter 8 done, but I'll be a pain and make everyone wait.

Love always

Your strange dreams


	6. Child Steps

"You yourself said that she is not the only one of her type." A tall man before him said, standing up to the doctor. "We are not loosing anything unique."

"A human life is unique." He shouted back.

---------------------------

Heero looked down hearing this battle of ethics at the small version of him. Yes, he remembered this, but not this well. Heero remembered walking out of the room and down the hall into the little girl's room. She was seated on a mat on the floor, playing with blocks, building and rebuilding them. The blue-eyed boy kneeled down in front of her, watching her build and rebuild different structures. "Why are you doing that?"

The little girl looked up. "I love playing with blocks. It is my favorite thing to do!"

"They say you are smart."

The girl nodded "The say you are too."

"Then why do you play with blocks?"

"Then why do you ask such stupid questions?"

Heero was quiet then, it was a good come back. He looked up when he saw her hand him a block. "We make things because it makes us happy, we knock them down because it makes us happy to try a better way."

When she finished talking one of the men walked in and pulled Heero off the floor "I didn't tell you, you could wonder off!" Heero was shook then pulled out the door. The block in his hand fell to the floor when he was shook. Rose picked it back up and continued playing with the blocks, the boy already forgotten for the day.

Heero continued to look down at the girl when he felt a hand touch his he looked to the left. It was Rose. "I did remember you. I thought of you everyday, I think as far as human worlds can verbalize the meaning of the feeling; I was in love with you. And I told that to the Doctor. He said to me 'You will see him again soon'. And I believed him."

Heero turned from Rose to look back at the child on the floor, but when he did, he was no longer in the little room.

Heero looked around, he saw it was AC 190. They would have been 12 at that time, he would have been training day in and day out for the day of Operation Meteor.

He saw himself training in the white room. His mind was being trained for the true emptiness of outer space.

Heero then turned from himself and saw her, the black haired girl. He turned quickly and fallowed, She was being escorted through the halls into a large room.

'We where so close.' Heero said in awe to Rose who walked swiftly beside him.

'We always where.'

She was set down onto a table where she was hooked up to heart monitors, brain monitors, and many other machines that he didn't recognize. The information was being flowed to a transfer desk from there it was transferred to another room. Heero fallowed the wires into the next room, where there he saw the skeleton or a monster. It took only a moment for him to realize it was Wing, 5 years from completion.

Heero could feel the warmth of her hand in his. 'It was still three more years before I was committed to the heart of the machine. It was too early for them; it came from a power surge, an attack by a small anti militant group. My body was dead, and I was the Wing. Or in it.'

Heero saw the mass confusion and people dashing from room to room. A nurse came and grabbed Rose from the bed. Heero Held her hand tighter then when he saw himself ran past Rose in the nurses arms. "We knew so much about each other. We just never knew it. But, I was there, within the Wing from that moment until I was awakened. I was the system that kept you alive, that kept your mind and the machine in time together. I could do this for you and only you, and I tried harder, because, back then, I loved you."

Heero looked over his shoulder down at her. "So what are you now?"

"I am, just a girl, with the ability to remember, and everything I know, I can let you know." She smiled "Had I found you, you would have never been alone. But, you have done well, at becoming human on your own."

"What do you mean?"

"That we are more then human, the next stage so is your friends she said pointing to Duo. They all are. And there are many more like us now. Evolution has made sure of that. That we could live out side of our element, of our bodies, and of our earth."

Rose walked behind Heero wrapping her arms around his arms and chest she pressed her hands onto his breast bone. He could feel her cold arms against his, her chin against his neck. "Every time you had to fight, I would hold you like this. It was nothing sexual, but I cherished every moment of having you there. You where the only human I knew for six years imprisoned in the Wing. I know from holding you here now, that you never knew I existed." Her hot breath pushed past his neck and chin and he felt her arms pull him tighter against her.

"I could not have known." Heero said, not pulling again from her arms.

"I know, you are the soldier, the perfect soldier, you couldn't love a civilian, none the less a officer that you had never met."

"So," Heero finally turned around to face her "What is your story really about? Is it about how you wish that you lived a different life, about how you for some reason _love_ me?" Heero said in almost a sneer.

Her eyes nearly narrowed as they peered up at her fellow soldier. "One other thing I want to show you, then I'll tell you."

"Wha—?" He couldn't finish, her hands had pushed at him palms first and when they struck his chest he felt in sudden pain and terror his heart stop beating. He panicked and tried to cry out in fury but to no avail. But calm soon fell over him, a soft calm heart, and a song in his mind as two softer gentler hands wrapped them selves around his chest and pulled him up into her own chest, he could feel her heat beat against his back and a sudden fury of pain as his own heart in took blood for what felt like the first time. He heard it roar in his mind and then a calm, then nothing but her humming in his ear. 'What did you do?'

'I did, what I did every time you piloted the Wing, I killed you, and brought you back.'

Rose lifted her head from his shoulder and looked over at Duo. "Did you hear all that?"

Duo was laying down on the floor gazing up at the ceiling. "Woo, Rose, please, next time we go into a trip into the past/ twilight zone what ever- please let me fasten my seat belt." Duo rolled over to stand up Rose had to help him the rest of the up "Heero, you where such a cute little kid!" he said slapping his friend on the back.

"Yes, I know." Heero said folding his arms and looking back over at the girl now seated on the kitchen stool. "So it was all true?

"Hell ya." You think all things in love and wars are fair? And make sense. To answer your question back there, I just needed to get out my frustration. I don't know if I am still in love with you. I really think that I am, but believe me, that really does not over shine the fact that I just used you both as world-class punching bags."

"My lady, that is what we where placed on this planet to be." Duo said placing his arm over her shoulder and knocking her twice on the head.


End file.
